


Revelation

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Onesided Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-23
Updated: 2007-02-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bonnie is jealous, and Felix knows it. Onesided BonnieRon. implied RonKim. BonnieFelix moment. please rr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revelation

**Revelation**

Disclaimer: I don't own. Disney does.

* * *

Bonnie was not jealous that Kim and Ron were going out together. No, she was jealous of the fact that Kim could go out with Ron and still be accepted by the school population.

 

How could she do that? Still be popular and go out with the loser. It was one thing for friendship but going out together.

Bonnie didn't notice that she bumped into another loser.

"Hey watch it you freak!" said Bonnie, when she noticed who she bumped into.

She bumped into Felix, the guy in the wheel chair.

"You know Bonnie, there's no point of denying it, but jealousy isn't your thing" replied Felix, as if he knew what she was thinking about.

Was she that obvious?

"I'm not jealous" replied Bonnie, "And you don't know me!"

"Sure you are, but its ok I won't tell Ron you have a crush on him" replied a Felix with a smirk.

"I don't have a crush" replied Bonnie.

Felix just left smirking.

Maybe he's right, thought Bonnie, I'm jealous, that Kim Possible gets the best of things.

Bonnie went ahead to her next class, thinking of ways to destroy Kim Possible.

_One problem was, she kept thinking about what Felix said…and that was a bad thing..._


End file.
